ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To think I help aliens!
This is likely to be a long, long episode. Summary Ivy comes to a sudden realization in her life that she's helping aliens, and the first few days are a trip to lunatic-vill, and just....Downright strange. The Episode Camera view lowers down to the couch where Ivy is sulking and her watch is seemingly red. Her shoulders raise and then tenseify. They roll and settle back downwards, she is worried. To say for the least why she worried we should go back twenty four hours. Twenty four hours that seemling happened at least four days after she got her Omnitrix. {Rorgy]: Hey! (Taps on Ivy's window) Hey! Ivy: (Has music blaring on) '' ''Rorgy:(Smacks the window) Ivy looks up from her earphones, she nearly screams seeing the unusual alien staring through her window. Rorgy: Omnitrix wielder, I need your help! THEMESONG! Ivy: omg om omg omg omg stop hitting the window! (OPens it) Om gomomg omg omg opmg a slug thing. Rorgy: Okay, I'm not a slug, I'm a Beetlejuician. Ivy:....Must not say Beetlejuice. (Glares at him) Rorgy Why? Ivy:...Watch BeetleJuice! As in, you know, the movie that features a girl who can see ghosts expeically a recently married couppe who died because of a car crash and the endings pretty sweet (Grins) Have you seen Pitch Black? The Movie's pretty nifty, because of Awesome Van Disel--'' ''Rorgy: Stop talking so much, can you help me stop The Swibbing Foi-ix? Ivy: I only heard the word 'Swiper, no swipey' (Raises an eyebrow) As in...Surviper or Swiper the fox? Rorgy: Just...Get out here so I can explain! Ivy: Okay. (Starts going and stops)...This is insane. '' Ivy went out the house through the door and came right outside to the small slug-animal. ''Rorgy: There's been a gang of thieves raiding my family's street--'' ''Ivy:...Aliens live on the streets? (Tilts head) Rorgy. In houses, like your kind, Omnitrix wielder. [Ivy[: Did you just say strawberrry houses? Rorgy: No. (Turns left) Follow me...as your WoofleWirl. Ivy: Rufle-rurl what? (Follows Rorgy) Rorgy: Haven't gotten that alien...yet. (Makes the assumption) '' Scene end --- Scene transition to abandoned Street... The street is kept hidden by a large building. that partially leads underground. Ivy gasps. Some of these aliens look poor,old,and complex in design.Some aliens look ugly. Some look downright cute. The colors o the street easily camoflage against teh appearance of an empty street, except, it's not really empty. Pebble and some empty or discarded boxes are seen to the side. These few aliens outside are playing a soccer game--no watching a kid soccar game. ''Ivy: Oh-em--gee. (Aw struck by the aliens) Rorgy: Do you know a way keep our community safe? An atheletic based Alien kicks a dirt ball into the air that flys towards a goal-made amature object. However, the Protectee hits the dirtball with it's head sending it back right at the opponnet team who skaddaled in all directions trying to get at the right angle to catch the ball. [''Ivy]: (Looks own to her Line Watch and then back to Rorgy) Dude. tell me, do they were black attires like a black trenchcoat ripped out from the Matrix, black socks, black pants, black shirt, you get what I am saying pal?'' Rorgy:....Welllllllllll (Eyes tap together) Ivy:...Do not do the Tenth Doctor on me! (Eyes flare in fury) Rorgy: ...Do you have a temper? Ivy: Just don't please. (Shakes her head) I'm already having a 'Iwantanewepisode' spazim! And...Do not.under.any.circumstance.tell.me. Clara dies or something along the lines of Doctor Who spoilers. (Shakes fist) Because I'll kill you with just one punch! Rorgy: Oookaaaay. (Feel's intimidated) They were wearing space-suits. not that classy black attire....And Doctor Who as in the Japanse anime? Ivy:....Wait a minute please. Ivy leaves. Ivy goes to a grocery stor''e.'' Ivy: '' Everyone, The Japanese is rebooting Doctor Who into an ANIME! 2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' 1:'' Awwww maaaaaan. It's gonna get terrible!'' Civilians: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Creates mayhem) They are going to ruin it! Ivy comes back to Rorgy. Ivy:. Alright.......Get a lightbulb. and then a lamp. kiddy: For what? Ivy]: (Turns her attention to the small alien) Your fur. Kiddy:...I don't have fur. (Gives her a look) I'm made up by Cartilage like--'' ''iVY: BONEY SHARKS! (Flails her arms) Kiddy: (Whispers to Rorgy) Rorgy, she's random, how can she be the chosen one? [Ivy[:...I heard that! Rorgy:.... Kiddy:... Ivy:..... Kids, can I see some video cameras and remote controls? I need to be given a cisual-- (Stops her self) Cisual?...When did I pick up that word? ''(Scratches her head) ''Kiddy:...Does she have a disorder or something? [Ivy[: I need something for my visual eyesight to see my opponnets ! (Raise index finger) Lead the way to some electronic room, yo ho silver! Rorgy: OOH SURE! (Believes she has seen The Lone Ranger) Ivys thoughts:...I'm unbelievably random. '' Scene end --- Scene transiton to Technological room.... The room has an abundence of computers and monitors almost everywhere with a couple of chairs and some frenchfries on the counter it indicated that people worked here watching the cameras. The floor has trash all over the place. The monitors are really dusty, the chairs are in poor condition, and lights are blinking on and off. Any person with OCD would get a vacuum cleaner, some cleaning supplies,and new chairs. The door opening to this room lets Bats fly out. ''Ivy:...Bats! (Hides behind Rorgy) Key-opener-alien: Humans are scared of bats? I thought they loved Bats. So thismeans....They don't like Bat man? Rorgy: Little by little.... (Slug eyes glare at Ivy) I'm starting to think you are a coward. (Looks to the Key-opener-alien) I don't think so. they keep doing remakes about him. '' ''Ivy[: Every brave person has their weaknesses, (Shrugs)(Goes into the room when the bats are gone)......So.. dirty! (Looks down to her watch) Come on, give me some alien to clean up this mess! (Slaps The Line Watch) Ivy becomes engulfed in brown, gets doubled jointed legs, her eyes fade away,large and wide fangs pop out alog the black mouth areas, flanks apears, and some gills appear to the side of her neck that gets covered up by a collar. The Line Watch makes a canidatial upgrade right at the transformation similar to Ben's current Omnitrix in Ben 10 Omniverse. Wildmutt: Waauhuuu! Rorgy: OOooh Wildmutt! AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The clutter goes to the corner of the room, [Key Opener Alien[:....That looks like a green mask forsome reason. Rorgy: *Gets a dust pan and puts the clutter into the pan* Wildmutt sits on the ratty chair. Opener Alien: What does she believe she can do as a vulpimencer?...(Dumbstruck) Rorgy: She's the choosen one! Choosen ones can do almost anything! (Chippers) Rorgy went out the room'' carrying the dust pan and a clutterload of trash.'' Wildmutt: (Uses big claws to menuvertime stamps for last night) Opener Alien:Are you nuts? (Looks at Wildmutt with disbelief) Wildmutt: (Barks and growls at Key Opener Alien) Opener Alien: Apparently so (Rolls eyes) The screen eventually shows a man similar to Hex (From Ben 10 the Original series not AF or UA) following several bandists. He seems to be looking for something that is probably minor to most people. The bandits push alien civilians out of the way and hurt them if they did not turn over some valuable objects. There's a large Sami-Truck sheilding view from the alien street itself. Wildmutt: (Hops off the chair) (Sniffs the floor) Opener Alien: And what does the floor have to do with--..(Is scared) The M----M-M-Mman. Wildmutt runs out the room. Opener Alien:...Mustt make sure it doesn't get into trouble! Key Opener Alien follows after Wildmutt. Rorgy comes back Rorgy: This looks soo clean! (Delighted) Now...where did everyone go? Scene end ---- Outside the building... Wilmutt sniffs the floor. Three figures are seen behind two big dumpsters jointed together making a protection like barrier. Their scent is not that easily lost for Wildmutt. Wildmutt looks up seeing three forms behind the dumpster. Heat is radiating off these figures. The dumpsture is outlined in front of them in her perspective. Wildmutt paws the ground, growling at the figures. Something did not feel right. WildMutt: (Leaps inbetween the dumpstures sending them right apart) bandit: Can we shoot it now? Hex: (Has a smile on his face) Go ahead. Both Bandits shoot their guns, but out of the guns are electrical nets. zz-z-z-zzaaap WildMutt: (Is trapped in the electrical net)(Struggles in it) Hex: Now, we have the greatest weapon in the universe...besides Magic. Work in progress... Major Events -Ivy is called 'Omnitrix wielder' and meets a talking alien, at night. -Hex makes his first apperrance in this episode. Characters Ivy Brooke Bottom Aliens used Wildmutt Trivia -This starts backwards, as some episodes do in other drama series on television. -Rorgy foreshadows an alien named 'Wooflewirl'. -Several televison series have been referenced in this episode. -This episode is really taking an LONG time to get some ideas. This Episode is by far the longest-on-haitus episode by far since the writer of the series is writing a very long fanfiction at the moment. This will be removed when ideas are swarming around. Category:Ivy 17: Alien Defiance Category:In-complete episode Category:Episodes Category:Speedywoman